


3am

by nsfwboyslut



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Wake-Up Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: "I woke up and you had a hard-on, figured I'd help you out."





	3am

You wake up to the feeling of Dallon's lips around your throbbing cock, the only light coming from the sliver of moon through the window. Glancing at the alarm clock, the glowing red numbers told you it was almost three in the morning. Your fingers thread through Dallon’s hair and you let out a soft groan. “Dallon, what-”  
He pulls off, but continues lightly stroking you. You could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “I woke up and you had a hard-on, figured I'd help you out.” He then goes back to bobbing his head on your cock, your back arching slightly off the bed.  
You cum almost embarrassingly quickly, with a high pitched squeak and a tight grip on Dallon’s hair. He chuckles softly and moves up to cuddle you. You bury your head into his chest, grateful he wasn't able to see your bright red face in the pitch black room. However moments pass and you can't seem to fall back asleep. You still feel unfinished.  
You push Dallon onto his back and straddle his hips. He's still awake, thankfully, and his hands move to your thighs, giving them a questioning squeeze. “Wanna ride you,” you say simply, pulling his boxers down just enough so his hardening cock is exposed. You grab for the lube on the nightstand, exactly where it always is, and pop open the cap, squirting some onto your fingers and shoving two of them inside you. You moan, prepping yourself as fast as you can. Barely seeing through the darkness, you can see Dallon is jerking off to the sounds of your pants and groans. Moments later you're squirting a generous amount of lube onto his dick and lowering yourself onto him, fingernails clawing at his chest.  
You let out small gasps at every movement of your hips, bouncing lightly at first, and them Dal started meeting your hips in the middle, thrusting upwards and letting out pants of his own. Though you couldn't see shit, you could hear and feel everything. Dallon’s grip tightens on your hips, moving you faster and meeting you harder. You lean down, capturing his lips in a lustful kiss, trying to keep your moans down to a minimum, afraid of waking the neighbors at 3am. You can’t help but let out a yelp when his cock rams into your prostate, sucking on his neck to stop yourself from making any other sounds.  
You feel Dallon wrap a hand around you cock, stroking you quickly, the other hand coming up to tangle itself into your hair. You were still sensitive from before, and you let out a strangled groan, nuzzling your head into Dallon’s neck and struggling to find a grip, cum spurting into his hand. Just moments later you feel Dallon release inside you, moaning hotly in your ear.  
You collapse, getting cum on your own chest, and as Dallon pulls out, you feel his running down your thigh. In normal circumstances, you would think it extremely repulsive, but at that moment you were too tired and spent to care. I’ll deal with it in the morning. You think sleepily, dozing off with Dallon’s arms wrapped around you.


End file.
